Fleurs Du Mal
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: An Opera Singer. A Graverobber. And a chance encounter in a Graveyard... that leads to unexpected consequences.  m for future content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was just after sunset when Graverobber slipped into the Graveyard.

It occurred to him that most people would find the place eerie after nightfall… but not him. This was his place of business. Besides… in his experience… it was the living who could give you trouble… not the dead.

He had just finished extracting his 3rd vial of Zydrate when he heard a soft footfall not far away.

A GENcop? Not likely. They always walked like they meant business.

He stashed the softly glowing vial in his jacket and walked silently towards the sound, sticking to the shadows cast the trees and the tombs.

A single glance was enough to tell him it wasn't a GENcop or REPO man he had heard.

The figure was distinctly feminine, clad in a long dark coat with a hood that hid their face. High heeled leather boots peeked out from under the rich fabric of the coat.

There was something vaguely familiar about the graceful way the woman moved.

Graverobber moved a bit closer as she leant down to put a small bunch of red flowers by the door of one of the tombs. Marni Wallace's tomb.

A twig snapped under his boot. She straightened, looking around… her hood falling off her face. It was Blind Mag.

For a moment he was struck by her beauty. She was even lovelier in the flesh than on screen.

"Who's there?" she said in a calm, clear voice.

He stepped out of the shadows. "I didn't mean to startle you" he said apologetically.

"You didn't" she said, looking at him intently. Those lovely but strange mechanical eyes seemed to see right through him.

After a moment Mag visibly relaxed, relief on her face. "You're a graverobber aren't you?" she asked.

A small grin slid over his face. "You can call me Graverobber" he said, giving her a theatrical bow.

She couldn't help the corners of her mouth twitching in a smile.

"Don't you have a name Mr Graverobber?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Not that I can recall Ma'am" he said, grinning at her.

A sweet, rather musical laugh left her lips. "Very well… Graverobber it is…" she said with a smile.

"Of course I know who you are. And I have to wonder what the voice of GeneCo is doing here alone… in the middle of the night…" he said curiously, looking at her.

"It's the only time… I can escape my bodyguards. They tail me everywhere" she said truthfully.

"I thought they were there to protect you" he pointed out.

"But also to spy on me" she replied, her frustration with being trapped clear in her voice.

"I guess someone has to keep an eye on you… make sure you behave…" he suggested with a roguish grin.

She raised an eyebrow, taking a step towards him and lowering her voice to a purr. "And what makes you think I have trouble behaving myself?"

His grin widened to Cheshire cat proportions. "Call it a hunch…" he said.

"Rotti would never let me get away with any bad behavior…" she pointed out, a teasing grin curving her lips.

"That is true… but what Rotti doesn't know… wouldn't hurt him…" he replied, taking a step forward. She was close enough now to touch.

"One would have to be very brave to risk Rotti's wrath… or very foolish…" she said, her eyes on his face.

Mag was hardly a woman who was susceptible to any good-looking man who made advances on her. Over the years she had gotten very good at stifling her own desires… in the name of self-preservation. But there was something about this man…

"Maybe… but I'm sure it would be worth it…" he said suggestively, letting his eyes slide slowly down her body.

Heat rose in her cheeks as her mind painted a rather vivid picture of what she knew would happen if she let it. He grinned wickedly as he saw her blush. He knew he was being incredibly reckless… but she was so very tempting…

Her lips curved in a grin as wicked as his as she moved so she was only inches away. She was even more beautiful this close… and his nose was full of the sweet scent of her perfume…

"You wouldn't be trying it on with the voice of GeneCo now would you?" she said teasingly.

"Would I do something like that?" he said with a roguish grin.

"Yes" she said in a playful, teasing voice.

"Can you blame me when the voice of GeneCo is so beautiful… and so very tempting?" he pointed out, still grinning.

She blushed slightly, but smiled. "Who would have guessed a Graverobber could be so charming…" she said, looking at him.

"Charming and devilishly handsome?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"That too…" she grinned, slowly looking him up and down.

He moved in closer, leaning in towards her. She knew she should pull away but she found herself leaning in slightly.

Just as their lips were about to meet there was a loud bang from not far away. It broke the spell. Both of them jumped. Mag moved back, a startled expression on her face.

She couldn't believe she had almost let a stranger kiss her. And he could see from her expression that she was thinking this was too reckless… too dangerous.

"I… uh… have to go" she said quickly, looking away.

"Mag…" he said softly, looking at her. He wanted her to stay… but only if she wanted to.

Her eyes flicked to his face. "I'm sorry…" she said in almost a whisper.

He couldn't help a soft sigh as she walked quickly up the path, and disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Magdalene felt the usual melancholia settle over her as she went back to her dressing room after rehearsal. She was used to it though. It was a part of her now.

The only time it seemed to lift these days was when she was singing. When she was singing the weight on her seem to lift away. She forgot about the cruel world she lived in, the oppression of the Largo's… and even her own captivity.

She sat at her dressing table and looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Every time she looked at herself she was reminded what those strange but lovely eyes had cost her.

Mag pulled the pins out of her long dark hair, letting it fall around her shoulders.

Her mind drifted back to the other night in the graveyard. Meeting him… talking to him… she had felt more alive than she had in a long time. It was an addictive feeling… a dangerous feeling…

* * *

><p>Graverobber loaded up the zydrate gun and pressed it against the girl's thigh. She couldn't have been more than 18… with blonde hair, blue eyes and generous curves.<p>

Usually he would have taken her up on her less than subtle hints that she would consider alternate forms of payment. However this time he just couldn't summon up the interest.

Ever since the graveyard the other night he hadn't been able to get Mag out of his head. Even given that moonlight was particularly flattering he had never met any woman quite as beautiful as the singer.

It kept telling himself that it was just lust… just physical attraction. And not that she had actually managed… in just one meeting… to get under his skin.

* * *

><p>Magdalene pulled her cloak around her as she stepped though the back door of the theatre into the crisp air. Usually she would have taken the car but she was in no mood to be escorted today. Besides… maybe the cold air would help to clear her head.<p>

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't immediately notice the footsteps behind her. When she stopped they stopped and when she sped up they got faster.

Mag kept walking, fighting down her rising panic. It was also she could do not to break into an all out sprint.

It wasn't till they were alarmingly close that she gave into the urge to run.

Her cloak streamed out behind her, hair tumbling out of its pins as she bolted down a dark alleyway. She didn't even notice or caring which way she was going… only that she lose whoever was following her.

Eventually she had to stop and catch her breath. Once she did she noticed two things… that she could no longer hear anyone behind her… and tha6 she was completely and utterly lost.

"Mag?" said a familiar voice behind her.

She turned, a feeling of relief washing over her as she saw who it was,

"Graverobber" she said breathlessly. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt safe. Somehow she knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

His eyes took in her disordered hair and general disheveled state.

"Are you all right? What are you doing here?" he asked, voice clearly concerned.

"I… I am now" she said. "Someone… was chasing me… and I was so frightened…" she said, her usual composure slipping.

He felt an uncharacteristic urge to hold her, to comfort her, to make sure she was safe.

Somehow she ended up with his arms around her, her tears soaking the shoulder of his jacket.

The shaking of her body stopped as her sobs slowly started to subside.

She looked up at him, eyes wide and rather startled. Actual kindness was not something that she was used to.

He knew he should let go of her... but having her this close… was playing havoc with his self-control. Knowing he shouldn't but unable to stop himself he lowered his head and kissed her softly but firmly on the lips.

She was taken aback by her own response… by how fiercely she kissed him back

He wasn't expecting it either. He found himself deepening the kiss, hands sliding around to rest on her lower back, pulling her against him as her arms wound around his neck.

Reluctantly she pulled away, knowing one of them had to stop this before it went any further. Already she felt rather dizzy in a most pleasant way.

She looked at him. From his expression he was just as reluctant to stop kissing her as she was. Mag couldn't help blushing slightly as she saw the heat in his gaze.

"It was good… to see you again… but I… should get home" she said, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm not letting you walk home alone. It's not safe" he said softly but firmly. It was true. Whoever had been following might still be out there. And she didn't have a clue where she was.

"I could use to show me how to get to the GeneCo apartments from here…" she admitted. "I uh… wasn't really paying attention to where I was running…"

He smiled. "It's not too far… you at least ran in the right general direction" he said, offering her his arm. She took it with a smile and let him lead the way.

Though it was a good half hour walk to the GeneCo apartment building it seemed to pass like minutes.

She told him about her life at GeneCo. Rehearsals… performances… parties… the Largos. And although she never said just how sick of it all she was he could hear it in her voice.

In return he told her about his life. Avoiding the authorities… Zydrate… junkies…. surgery. She listened intently, those remarkable blue eyes fixed on him as he spoke. He couldn't remember the last time he had talked to someone who was actually interested in what he had to say.

All too soon they reached the apartment building.

"Thank you… for seeing me safety home" she said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome" he said, voice slightly surprised. Politeness wasn't something he was used to either. Not surprising he guessed, considering the kind of people he usually associated with.

The women he knew were scalpel sluts, prostitutes, runaways or those few rich girls, like Amber who happened to be addicted to the knife.

Mag was a completely different creature to any of them. And that made her damn near irresistible to him.

"Goodnight Graverobber…" she said softly as she reached the door. He watched as she disappeared into the building.

"Sweet dreams Magdalene…" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Magdalene kept a pleasant smile on her face as she listened to the small talk around her.

Another dull party with people she didn't know. Another round of hands to shake, jokes to laugh at and inane chatter to listen to.

She supposed her life seemed rather glamorous to anyone looking in from outside. A large apartment with every luxury and convenience, a chaffered car, legions of adoring fans….

And here she was… in the ballroom of a beautiful, glamorous hotel… sipping champagne with the most wealthy and influential people in the city.

So many girls would gladly have taken her place… but she would give it all up in a moment for her freedom.

She excused herself and went to get some air, walking slowly because of her high heels and the tight skirt of her dress.

Mag caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror as she walked through the hallway. The dress was a low cut fishtail dress in ruby colored silk. A silver choker dotted with garnets encircled her neck and her long dark hair was piled up on her head in elaborate curls.

Not for the first time she cursed the necessity of having to get dressed up in these ridiculous get ups. How she was supposed to breathe properly in a corset… or walk properly in heels six inches high?  
>She walked through the garden, feeling slightly better away from the all those wretched people.<p>

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm pulling her into the shadows.

She was just about to scream and alert the guards when the person who has grabbed her whispered 'sshhhh' placing a finger against her lips. She could just make out Graverobber's features in the shadows.

"What are you doing here? If they realize you weren't invited…" she whispered, happy to see him but worried he would get caught.

"Don't worry, they won't see me" he said with a grin, his tone so confident she couldn't help but believe him.

"Would they miss you if you took off?" he asked.

"Probably… but I could always make some excuse…" she said, her expression rather mischievous. Whatever he had in mind would no doubt be more fun than making small talk with Rotti's friends.

"Then how about we get out of here… and go to a real party…"

…...

The club was underground, lit with neon lights and crowded with people.

Mag's ears were immediately assaulted by the throbbing, infectious beat of the techno music.

Graverobber grinned at the way at the way Mag's eyes widened as she took in the scene. She had heard of underground raves but she had never been to one.

All around there were people. People drinking, slumped on various surfaces in a zydrate haze, and even… she noticed with some embarrassment… half undressed, kissing furiously in the corners.

All the eyes in the immediate vicinity turned their way. She flushed slightly but he just grinned.

At first she thought they recognized her… and no doubt some of them did… but she soon realized it was mostly the way she was dressed. She stuck out like a sore thumb in this crowd.

Mag excused herself and went to the girl's room. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled off the choker, tossing it in her bag. The corset she was wearing over the dress quickly went in the trash. Then she tore the skirt of her dress, ripping it off at mid thigh.

Finally she tugged the pins out of her hair, letting in it fall in loose wild curls around her shoulders.

He stared as she emerged from the bathroom, looking her up and down approvingly. She grinned. Clearly he liked the new look.

"I thought I was attracting to much attention in that get up" she grinned.

"You'll do" he said with a teasing grin. She chuckled.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, gesturing towards the bar. "I'd love one."

"Don't go anywhere" he grinned, disappearing into the crowd. A few minutes he he reappeared with two glasses of a bright purple liquid.

"What's in this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't ask" he grinned.

She laughed and took the glass. "Cheers" she said dryly.

A few drinks later he pulled her onto the dance floor.

They were immediately caught up in a whirl of gyrating bodies.

The crowd pressed close around them, pushing them close together. She was very aware of his proximity as they started to dance, letting the infectious beat take them over.

She lost herself in the beat, in the press of bodies around, in the flashing lights and almost electric atmosphere. A laugh left her lips as she spun, hair flying.

He caught her around the waist, pulling her closer. Her eyes met his as he placed her arms around his neck. His hands slid slowly down her arms and sides to rest on her hips.

She could feel the warmth of his body, smell the clean masculine scent of him.

Mag didn't know it was the alcohol, the atmosphere, his presence or all three that was fogging her brain as they danced.

Then his lips were on hers… firm but gentle, and she couldn't think, couldn't concentrate on anything but him. And she didn't even care that anyone could be watching.


End file.
